Rokusho's Love?
by whitefaerie
Summary: Can it be possible for a medabot and human to fall in love? *CHAP 4 NOW ADDED*
1. The start

           Rokusho's Love

                  By Whitefaerie

A cloudless sky. That was how the weather was, it was perfect. The sky was a clear azure and the river sparkled in the sunlight as it flowed over the pebbles.

Yes, it was perfect, except for… 'Aia!!!' except for that. 'Aia!!' the shrill voice of Ikki once more tried to render my ear drums useless, "I'm up here!!" I called from my perch atop a tree in the park. The biggest moron in the world and I got stuck looking after him!! , I thought as I got down from my safe little hiding place. 

"Why were you up there?" he asked looking up at me. His medabot seemed to think the same as me; he made a face at Ikki which summed it up. I looked down at the small, yellow temper tantrum on legs; he definitely lived the statement 'size doesn't matter'. 

I smiled at the pair of hot-heads and sighed, they were lucky to have each other. I desperately wanted a medabot of my own; I yearned and constantly begged for one. A rush of air brought me back to reality, something was here. Whatever it was it made Ikki and Metabee stop arguing, I looked behind and my eyes shot open to their fullest. Standing beside where I sat was a medabot, but not just any medabot, a white medabot with two large horns sticking out of his head and a sharp, two-sided sword on his right arm with a white silk cape wrapped around him, "Rokusho!" Ikki and Metabee said in awe. I looked on from my place on a large boulder and rolled my eyes at the two. I smiled at Rokusho and patted the rock beside me, with catlike grace he jumped the two Neanderthals and sat down beside me. 'Show off' I thought smirking at him and yawning playfully, he merely laughed at my childishness. "A fine example to set for your charges", he teased "humph!" I said, disgusted at the thought of those two _creatures as my charges, "that's a smarmy remark coming from you, Rokusho!" I growled back, nudging him. "At least you learnt when I looked after you!" he protested, nudging back, "and you had fun"._

I stood up and glared down at him, playful superiority in an air around me; from where I stood I was easily twice his size, with long, black hair and pale, blue eyes. I had a slight slender appearance, which hid my real strength, and my power. I jumped over the pair, who were staring at me with disbelief and admiration, and landed quietly beside the river. Metabee, eager to be involved in anything, suddenly began to jump about. I raised an eyebrow at the strange, little medabot and backed away slightly as he bounced nearer to me. "What do you think, Aia? Can I jump high or what?" he looked at me expectantly and I smiled and nodded "indeed" I said, trying to sound awed by it. Metabee seemed to constantly compete against Rokusho in any way he could, I'm not sure why. 

Rokusho laughed at my act and Metabee's jumping. Metabee burned red with embarrassment and lunged at Rokusho, angrily. Rokusho, swiftly, leaped out of the way and watched Metabee slip and fall into the river, a look of childish amusement visible in his eyes. 'He looks so handsome like that…'I thought, dreamily, 'what!? I shouldn't think like that!! That's an impossible thought!! After all I'm human and he's…he's…' my thoughts broke up and disappeared as I stared at the medabot's lean figure. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and I, swiftly, turned away, hoping they hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, Rokusho had noticed and came over to me, putting a strong arm around my waist. I blushed deeper and stared away from his concerned stare. "Are you all right, Aia?" he asked very quietly, taking my hand in his gently. "Yes", I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. I looked up into his gentle, red eyes and inched closer. We were less than an inch apart when "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" a loud clang rang through my head along with searing pain, "nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" cried Rokusho as he took me in his arms. I felt dizzy and weak. I reached up and felt something wet on my forehead, I quickly pulled my hand down and looked at it. My eyes widened. Blood. My head began to spin, my body felt cold and numb, then I fainted hearing Rokusho yelling and an oddly, familiar voice replying….


	2. wot was I on when I worte this!

Disclaimer: I no owny them!! Me a firstie so be nice!!

Rokusho's Love

Chapt.2

"Where am I?" I sat up, slowly, and tried to look around me. All around was black and darkness. 'Great decorating…' I mused, whilst trying to remember what had happened before I was knocked out. I went red again and tried to shake it from my mind, but it stayed and, unfortunately, it didn't want to leave. 'He couldn't of' I thought, in disbelief, a human and a medabot _can't_ fall in love?! 'Why not?' asked a voice in my head, "why not?!" I suddenly called out, "because…eh because…" 'See you have no reason to be ashamed' the voice was not sneering or angry or mean ,it was…nice. A comforting voice from my past. My long distant past which was just a mess of memories in no exact order.

Suddenly, I heard a slow, rhythmic tapping getting louder. I spun around, in fear of what it could be and gasped in horror at the sight before me. 

Ooooo cliffy! Anyway I hope you're enjoying this so far! Tell me what you think! But please remember I'm only a firstie! I'm still trying to get used to sending in chapters! -__-+++ And thanks to Girl of Anime for being the first to review. *presses wrong key and computer crashes* GODDAMN AOL!!!


	3. The truth revealed!

Disclaimer: I no owny!  

Rokusho's Love

Chapter 3

My eyes shot wide open and I rushed to edge of my imprisonment, staring at the small figure in front of me in disbelief. 

"It's nice to see you again, Aia" the voice cackled manically as it stepped closer to the cage.

"Dr…Dr Metaevil!"  I gasped, as I stared at him in awe, "but you were killed in the fire!! How? Uhh… when?" I stammered, pressing myself up against the cage to look and make certain it was him. Suddenly anger swept over me, "where's Rokusho?! What have you done to him?!!" me pounded the bars of my cage, only denting them a little.

"Hmmmm…" he said as he looked over me, it made me feel awkward under his judgemental stare, "you love him don't you?" he suddenly asked looking up at my face. 

"Wha..?" I said, dumbfounded by his sudden question, "who?"

"Rokusho" he replied, a ting of annoyance in his voice.

"Like a father, yes" I answered, looking at him suspiciously, "why? What's it to you?"

Dr Metaevil only smiled back and turned his back to me, he started fingering his medawatch slowly and said, nonchantly, "I think it maybe more".

"More?" I asked curiously, looking at the strange man, bewildered by him. 'What is he trying to get at?' I wondered.

"Yes more! You love him like a lover don't you?!!!" he yelled, pointing at me accusingly, "I saw you two at the river bank! I saw you both near each other slowly! And I was disgusted!!" he came over and slapped me hard across the face; "disgusted that someone would show such affection to a lifeless machine!" he rummaged around in his pocket and brought out a key. He put the key in the lock of my cage door, turned it and flung it open. 

"But, my dear, I didn't bring you here so I could criticize your poor taste", he said slowly, and stepped up to me grabbing my wrist, "I brought you here for tests!" With this he pulled me to my feet and dragged me down a corridor. 

"Tests?" I repeated, fearfully, 

"Yes, Aia, tests! You have powers no other human has or ever has had!" he dragged me a little harder, "you have unbelievable strength for one. As you proved when you punched at your confinement!"

I walked along, silently, I couldn't believe it. All that power I had I thought was normal. I thought everyone was like that. I was struck dumb by the thought that I wasn't at all normal. 'He also said for one that means I have more powers!' I felt excited for moment, then I sunk into despair, 'he thinks Rokusho and I are lovers?!' I thought about and eventually concluded that I had indeed tried to kiss Rokusho. 'I wonder what might have happened if I had managed to kiss him?' I thought, quietly, 'what would he think of me?! Does he know what happened?! What does he think of me?!!' I couldn't answer any of these questions.

"We're here" Dr Metaevil said, gruffly, shoving me in and closing the door behind him, I heard the door lock letting me know I was alone now. Alone with my thoughts. I started to cry "Rokusho…" I sobbed, quietly.

So what does everyone think so far? All reviews welcome!! I'll use flamers for making smores!!


	4. so where the guys when all this is happe...

Sorry it taken so long to write up a new chap.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Medabots except Aia!

Rokusho's Love

"Hurry!"

That's all Rokusho had really said since Aia had been kidnapped. Ikki and Metabee grunted as they struggled up the crumbling mountainside, trying to keep up with Rokusho,

"If you would slow down maybe we could keep up!!" yelled Metabee as he clambered over the rocks.

"We can't slow down!" Rokusho yelled back angrily "don't you realise what that wacko could be doing to her at this very moment?!"

Ikki thought about it and felt very ill.

"H-he wouldn't do that would he?" Ikki stammered.

"I don't want to think about what he could be doing to her" Rokusho said quietly, " all I care about is finding Aia and getting her away from this maniac before he can do anything to her!"

Metabee and Ikki looked at each other,

"What's eating him?" grumbled Metabee, "I've never seen him so uptight before"

"He wants to find Aia! That's all Metabee!" Ikki explained as clung to the rocks 'Aia and Rokusho have always been really close. I'm not surprised that Rokusho is so anxious to find her'

Ikki and Metabee sighed with relief as they reached the top of the mountain,

"It's about time! WHOA!!" Metabee awed as he looked up.

Ikki looked up too and was confronted by a huge castle, "I-it's huge!!"

The pair stared in awe at the sight before following Rokusho along a path cut into the mountain.

'Don't worry Aia I'm coming' Rokusho thought, determinedly


	5. The end?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS!!!!!!!!!!!

On with the story!

Rokusho's Love

"NO WAY!!!" I yelled pulling away from Dr Metaevil, "I am not doing that!!"

I struggled against the steel chains which pinned me to the wall. Dr Metaevil stood over me with an empty syringe in one hand.

He smirked as I tried to get away from the needle, "my dear", he said coolly "I never expected _you_ of all people to be afraid of needles" I glared at him and pulled against my chains again.

He pulled me closer and ripped the sleeve of my shirt down my arm.

Agonisingly slow he brought the needle closer to my bare skin, watching my face twist in horror as I braced for the needle to touch me. It didn't come. I opened my eyes and looked up, he was still there in front of me but he seemed to be staring through me at something behind me. For some reason, he seemed to be furious.

"Leave her alone!" called someone behind me, my heart lightened as I realised who it was. 'That could only have been…'

"Rokusho!" yelled Dr Metaevil in mixed fury and rage, he spun around and called "Attack my servant!!"

There was an ear-splitting roar and a ghastly towering medabot lumbered out of the darkness. Dr Metaevil smirked at my expression and shouted "destroy him my pet!"

"NO!!" I screamed, pulling with all my strength at the chains which held me to the wall. Slowly I felt the chains weaken and as I pulled I felt myself grow stronger. 

Rokusho seemed to be hammering away at the giant medabot but it didn't seem to be at all hurt or fazed, Rokusho jumped away panting slightly as he looked up at it. It roared and lashed out with one arm sending Rokusho crashing into the wall beside me. 

"NO ROKUSHO!!!" I gave a hard tug and felt the chains break. I flung myself down to Rokusho and held him in my arms shaking slightly, a little voice from inside Rokusho said "legs 100% damaged. Function ceased. Arms 95% damaged.  Head 99% damaged." I panicked, I was about to lose the only person whom I truly loved.

I vaguely heard the giant medabot roar and I felt the heat from the energy beam it was building up slowly; I looked at it, angrily,

"Aia…" I heard Rokusho weakly whisper

"Rokusho!" I felt a little relieved.

"Leave me…" 

"No…" I whispered holding on to him tightly, "I won't let that thing destroy you!"

"Please! Aia you must!" Rokusho seemed to be fading as he spoke, "you could be killed!"

I looked into his begging eyes, frantically trying to think of another possibility.

"Aia I can be repaired you can't!" he seemed so helpless! I couldn't leave him. "AIA! Do what I say!" he put all his strength into one last attempt, "pl-please!" I could feel the giant's beam almost ready.

I hugged Rokusho close and put myself between the beam and Rokusho, "no…" he whispered he looked beaten.

A spark of determination was still in his eyes though, "Aia why are you doing this?!" he suddenly cried holding me closely

"Because I…love you" I said quietly.

Rokusho remained silent; he brought himself closer to me and held on to me tightly, his face coming closer to me as I felt the pulsing energy of the giant's beam build. The giant medabot suddenly roared and fired at us, I turned to look at the beam but Rokusho pulled my face back and…we kissed. The white beam engulfed us both but I felt safe. I kissed Rokusho back hard, I could feel Rokusho's arms wrap around me and I clung on to him tighter, I didn't want this wonderful moment to end. But, unfortunately, it did, and all too fast. I felt weak and terribly cold, darkness covered everything quickly. It was done.

Another chap done! ^__^ you all know what to do now, don't'cha?! 


	6. Last chap And a happy ending!

Disclaimer: I still don't own medabots! Oh well…

Rokusho's Love

"Guys? Guys!" I felt someone shaking hard, "please Aia wake up!" I voiced a moan and opened my eyes. Ikki was sitting in front of me, he looked relieved. "Thank goodness! I thought you were, well, you know"

I smiled and sat up slowly, my head pounded as I held it in my hands, "yeah I know!" I moaned, I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, "my aching head!" I suddenly realised something at this point, I stared over at Ikki in bewilderment, "But that beam hit us full on, why didn't I die?"

Ikki looked thoughtful. "Well, ya see, it's kinda hard to explain."

"You used the medaforce!" called Metabee, walking over with Rokusho, "it was way weird! The beam covered you both, but then it dissolved and you and Rokusho seemed to glow." Rokusho came and sat beside me by this time and was holding my hand gently. I motioned for Metabee to carry on, "And, err, well you both kinda blasted that giant medabot at once!"

I gaped at Metabee and my voice left me. I was stunned. Rokusho wrapped a strong arm around me, and looked into my eyes, "its true Aia" he whispered, pulling close.

"Yes" I hoarsely whispered back "but what happened to Dr Metaevil?" I looked at Rokusho, expectantly, but he just shook his head, "I don't know…"

I stared at my hands, with Rokusho's on top of one, I looked up again and Ikki and Metabee seemed to disappear. I wrapped my arms around Rokusho's neck and brought my face closer to his, tilting it slightly, I felt all warm and safe again. Smooth metal met my lips and I sunk deeper into the kiss. We broke the kiss gently and stared at each other. Adoration was glistening in his eyes as he stared at me warmly, I rested my head on his chest, which was still covered by his cloak, and sighed. This was perfect bliss. Nothing could ruin it. Or so I thought. 

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Ikki and Metabee's faces suddenly appeared in front of me, I screamed and jumped backwards falling over. "That's so sweeeeet!" they said together. I stared at them then over to Rokusho, who was in a state of shock as well.  

"That's cuter than any of the couples from the soaps…which are on during my commercials!" Metabee hesitantly said realising what he said, I laughed! It felt good to laugh. The last time I had laughed seemed so far away now! I sat up and smiled at Metabee and Ikki.

"Of course you never _watch _those trashy soaps do you Metabee?" I taunted knowing the reaction it would get.

Metabee looked like he was about to stand up for the soaps but thought better of it, and just mumbled something. Again, I laughed, until I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders; I smiled up at Rokusho and snuggled into his embrace. 

"I love you" I said quietly, meaning every word of it,

"I love you too" he replied pulling me closer to him. 

We stayed in each other's arms for ages, well, until Ikki piped up,

"It's getting late! We better go" he said heading for the exit,

I grunted and got up, looked down at my lover and picked him up. He seemed a little unsure of this, but soon got over that, 

"I guess I'll have to get used to this" he sighed, mockingly, as he wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me playfully on my neck.

"Indeed you shall!" I giggled, following Ikki and Metabee to the exit to this hellhole and the beginning of my new, wonderful life with my lover.

There it is! The end! Finis caput finisimo! Thanx to those who bothered to read this crap and review it! Now if you would all review this last chap I'll start a new fic soon!


End file.
